We All Die
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: These one shots will show how our favorite Bleach characters have died. Who they used to be could surprise you. So please read, you'll love it. Promise! Uploaded: Szayzel and Yylfordt
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago during a brief moment of scary craziness. I'm really good at that kind of stuff. I wrote three others and I'll try to do as many as I can. The ratings of each story will vary. This one being a high T, mild M. So R&R.**

Szayzel and Yylfordt

13 Years Old

"Get up, worthless brats."

"Yes, master." And they do.

"Yylfordt, tend to the stables."

"Yes, master," the blonde twin says and runs outside.

"Szayzel, pour me some whiskey." The pinkette races into the kitchen and then back out, whiskey bottle and shot glass in hand, shaking slightly. He doesn't like being without his twin, especially after their parents' death. The boy swiftly pours the drink and stands back at attention.

"You may help Yylfordt. Then you can go to your quarters. I will not need you again this night, Szayzel."

"Yes, master." He smiles slightly and runs outside and into the stables. "Yylfordt!" he shouts.

"Szayzel?" his twin questions, "what are you doing out here?" He knows that Szayzel doesn't work outside often. Being the daintier of the two, he's fragile, like the butterfly Yylfordt's called him since they were small. Like their mother used to call him.

"He let me out. After we're finished, he said we could go to our rooms." The pink haired boy's face lights up in a smile meant to be seen by his twin and his twin only. He picks up a pitchfork and sets to work beside his brother.

They work hard until they're finished, before disappearing into their room. Inside, Szayzel curls up o his brother's bed, while Yylfordt whittles another butterfly for Szayzel. When he's finished, he lays down next to him, an arm draped across the smaller kid's stomach.

"Brother," Szayzel says, "do you think I could be a scientist one day?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Cause, scientists are smart and in their own way brave." He smiles unconsciously. "Just like you, Yylfordt."

"Well, you've already got one of those thing down." His eyes sparkle with laughter. "You're most definitely brave. I'm not so sure about smart, but brave you are."

Szayzel punches his arm playfully and mutters under his breath, "I'm smarter than you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

Yylfordt chuckles and pulls his twin closer to him, and they snuggle down to sleep. "G'nite, butterfly."

"Goodnight, stubborn bull."

7 Years Later: 20 Years Old

It has been four years since their master's demise. Four years since the Grantz twins, now men, earned their freedom. Since then, Szayzel has become an incectologist, and Yylfordt a blacksmith. Even though they live on opposite sides of the city, they meet one another every Sunday afternoon for a stroll around town.

It was on one of these walks that death began playing his cards.

They hear the clinking of metal ad a gunshot in the alley ahead of them. Instead of doing what a normal person would of done and run away, they run into the alley. At their feet lay a young man, as dead as can be. Farther in was a rough and ragged looking man. A man that they'd recognize anywhere. The man that Szayzel still had nightmares about. The reason they were sold into slavery. The man who killed their parents.

Without thinking, Szayzel pulls his 38' out from his pocket and levels it with the man's head. "Do you remember us? Do you remember who you killed?" Szayzel gives the man no time to answer. "You killed our parents!" he wails out and before Yylfordt can stop him, he pulls the trigger.

The man falls back; blood gushing from the bullet hole in his forehead.

Szayzel, realizing what he has just done, turns back to his twin brother on the verge of crying. "I killed someone, Yylfordt." His brother silently gathers the trembling man in his arms and walks away before the police can come.

"Szayzel, it will be okay. I won't tell, butterfly. I promise. Alright?" The pink haired man nods, burying his face into his twin's shirt. They leave never realizing they left Szayzel's butterfly crested pocket watch behind.

Two Days Later

The doorbell rings. Szayzel rushes up to answer. He opens the door to reveal two officers with solemn expressions. He wipes his hands on a towel and says, "I'm very sorry it took me so long. I was in my lab studying a new species of butterfly. Quite interesting really."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Grantz. We have some questions to ask you about last Sunday."

"Alright, follow me to the parlor." They enter the room filled with lavish and theatrical things. The officers blink at the amount of pink in the room. While it's common knowledge of the scientist's sexual preference, no one thought he was so flamboyant. "Would you like some tea?" he asks softly, but doesn't show the fear he actually feels.

"No, thank you, Mr. Grantz," they say softly. They sit down on the love seat opposite the cotton candy haired man. They stare at one another for some time before the officers speak up. "Where were you last Sunday between two and four P.M.?"

"I was walking with my brother, just like every other Sunday at that time."

"Did you notice anything strange when you were out? Perhaps a gunshot?"

His eyes widen considerably, amber eyes concerned. "A gunshot? What happened?"

"Cut the crap, Szayzel Aporro Grantz. We have evidence that ties you to the murder."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking ab..."

"We know you were there. We already have enough evidence for a conviction. And you'll be getting the chair, Mr. Grantz. Unless you plead gui…"

"Get out of my house!" he screams.

The officers scramble out the room and leave without another sound. Szayzel puts his head in his hands. His own brother had to have betrayed him, but he's going to fix that.

With Yylfordt

Yylfordt strides up to Szayzel's house that next Sunday; dread growing the closer he gets to the house. He shakes off the feeling and opens the door, stepping inside. "Szayzel!" he calls. No answer, so he creeps in further. He hears a rustle and whirls around. The only thing he sees is a flash of pink before falling into the black.

He wakes up to a stinging and scorching pain in his side, arms and legs. A slippery wetness slides over his limbs, warm and sticky. He opens his eyes to find himself in his brother's lab. He glances down, nearly fainting from the sight.

Long gashes run along his side and stinging appendages. Blood pours from the wounds and sitting on a stool beside him is his twin, holding a bloody scalpel.

When Szayzel realizes he's awake, he leans down with the scalpel and cuts his brother again. "Your bleeding out," he says in a creepy gleeful way, "soon nothing will be left. Guess it's time to say goodbye." He raises the double bladed tool again and before Yylfordt can cay anything, he slits his throat. The pink haired scientist leans down then and kisses his twin's forehead. The final thing Yylfordt hears is a whispered, "I love you."

Szayzel spins around to clean up and in a single moment of clumsiness, slips. He falls backwards with a thud. His eyes fix upon a glass jar that holds his newest specimen. The last thing he sees before fading away is that insect.

A butterfly with pure black wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second one, it's Rangiku and Haineko this time. I'm so cruel and evil. I'm writing Rukia's right now… I think I'm mean. Oh well. Thank you for reading this.**

**To Hyorinmaru10: Thank you! It warms my heart… not that I have one. :) So this is for you! I hope you like it… or not. That'd be a little weird, people die in this…**

Rangiku and Haineko

A little girl with sunset orange hair runs over to a young man, her brother, with lavender locks. "What is it, Sarah?" the boy asks.

"Nothing," the girl, Sarah says, "I just wanted to come see you, Zel. You've been gone all day!"

"So you're home again Zelgadas, my boy."

"Yes, father."

"Hey papa," little Sarah pipes up, "Can big brother Zel play with me, please?" The man only nods. "Yay! Let's go, brother. Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," he says laughingly, taking up his sister's tiny hand. He glances back at his father before leaving with her.

Unbenost to the siblings, their father was in great trouble. He owed money to a very powerful man, the king himself. So when Zelgadas and Sarah were out playing, he went to his debtor to ask for a separate solution.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, but I cannot find the proper amount of money you seek from me," he says, head held low.

"Well if you cannot pay through money, then you may pay through a different sort of way. Give me your son to send into the army."

"But please, Highness, there has to be another way. Please I'll do almost anything!"

"Well give me your daughter then, not for the army, but as a slave." The king smiles a truly evil smile then, one that would even rival Lucifer's.

Their father only nodded numbly before he was escorted outside.

That next day while Zelgadas was out practicing with his blade, the royal huntsmen came for Sarah. She was picking lilies for Zel, her angel, she says.

She had a fistful bound by a long stem and was walking home when a shadow fell across her. She turned around with a wide smile thinking it was Zel. But it wasn't. She tries to scream but a cloth's placed over her mouth. She breathes in the sickly sweet fumes of chloroform and only manages to whisper, "Zel." before losing consciousness.

Sarah wakes up bound tightly by ropes around her wrists. She squirms and thrashes, attracting the attention of the huntsmen. "Hey pretty thing. Ya up now," one says.

"How about assisting us all in something a little pleasure givin'." The look of mortification was hard to miss on the little girls face. Sarah thrashes harder and harder the longer she is tied up.

Suddenly a loud roar vibrates though the hollow. The huntsmen stiffen with fear before running away with cries of "Shadow Cat! Run away! Shadow Cat!"

Sarah momentarily becomes relived until a black smoky-like panther pads in. It's vibrant blue eyes latch onto hers, and kind of understanding passes through them.

It reaches forward, it's, his, mouth open. She closes her grey pools waiting for the pain. It never comes. She opens her eyes to find its tongue rasping at her cheek. It grasps her by her binds lifting her gently from the ground. And in its gentle grasp, she falls victim to slumber.

"Wake up little one," a soft manly voice meows into her ear.

She opens her eyes to find the strange Shadow Cat from before has joined up with another smaller one. "Who are you?" she asks, "Why did you save me?"

He lays down a catlike smirk pops up onto his face. "As for your second question, I couldn't let them hurt you. For the first, I am Jaisedaron, call me Jaise." He gestures to the other of his kind before saying, "This is my sister, Haineko."

-Time Break-

As time passed, Sarah, now known as Rangiku, became accustomed to the life she now lived. And she loved the two cats as her own family, even temperately forgetting Zelgadas.

Two years later, the trio is walking by a village as you will occasionally pass one when you're traveling. A hunter in the same forest is walking home too. And he sets his sights on the cats, completely missing Rangiku. So when the girl sees him, she jumps in front of Haineko and Jaise in the same moment the trigger is pulled.

The force of the shot rips through the girl's chest, piercing her lungs. The bullet continues onward, getting Haineko in side.

Rangiku's vision grows dark, and in the end she hears two more shots and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I forgot about finishing this one. Please read and forgive me.**

****On the subject of reading, I've started writing my own novel, The Split Side. If you want to read the first chapter, I'll post it on fanfiction. But only if I get a sutable number of reviewers who wish to read it.****

****Love, Keta.****

Rukia and Hisani

The dust swirls in the hot heavy desert air, stinging a young girl's eyes. Said grey pools droop with tiredness, yet sleep is the furthest thing from her mind. Her lavender dress is hot and itchy; and her corset squishes her still developing chest. Yet, they are still not what plagues her. It is her father, whom her sister and she are riding across the plateaus for, that worries her so. Her mule, Pharaoh's eyes are drooping just like hers, and itsy steps are pitifully small. "Com'on Pharaoh," she encourages, "you can do it, sweetheart." He brays in agitation, yet keeps walking.

After about an hour more, the sisters arrive at their destination. On Hisani's command, Rukia clamors off her steed and ties him to the post outside the inn. "Rukia, let's go!"

"Coming!" After giving Pharaoh one last pat goodbye, the girl runs in after her.

She couldn't believe it. The man they traveled so far for is dead. Shot in an alleyway. Strangely, Rukia felt no sorrow. She had Hisani, and that's all she needed.

Hisani on the other hand worried. To support her sister, she did the unthinkable, becoming a common whore working the streets for her pay. And on a cold December night, she fell ill and died the next night.

Rukia, after crying and pleading for her sister to come back, fell back into her old gambling habits. She was good, perhaps too good.

Rukia smirks, nothing really noticeable, lest she give away her favorable hand. The cowboy across from her smiles sweetly and asks if she wants to back out. "I'll take my chances," she replies, used to flirting from the men she plays with.

"If you're sure," he whispers in a sultry voice.

"I am."

In moments, the game is over, and Rukia holds all the winnings in her purse. It's how she's lived since Hisani's death. She knows no other way to survive in the almost barren desert land of Arizona. So far it's worked out, and that's good enough for her. She likes it the way it is because she doesn't have to answer to anyone; she can do whatever she wants with whomever she wants. Hisani wouldn't have allowed her to, but perhaps her older sister had a good reason to keep her away from the world she lives inside now.

She hears footsteps, and the cowboy and his company's voices sound behind her. "That wasn't a good thing taking our hard earned money, little miss."

"You should repay us."

"And we should stop her from robbing any other good people in this town."

And with that, Rukia begins to run. She makes it to the train station before being tackled to the ground and bound with a length of flax rope. "Now, now. Calm down, little miss," the cowboy whispers, lifting her up by her binds. "This won't hurt after a little bit." Snickers from behind them, have her crying out in fear.

"I've got some, McGregor." The cowboy, McGregor smirks and throws Rukia onto the tracks. He walks over calmly after fetching the other cowboy's rope and ties her to the track.

They leave her screaming there until a bright light lights up her face. It's not the light of the sun, no it's still night. The squealing of steel wheels on the metal track accompanies its light, and she lets out another scream. However, it's drowned out by the train's clamor, and then…

It's all quiet and blood paints the track.


End file.
